


Призраки твоей души

by Blacki, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Captivity, Medical Devices, Sedative Use, Vomiting, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23296024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blacki/pseuds/Blacki, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: Бывают воспоминания, которые невозможно забыть.
Kudos: 4
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Призраки твоей души

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Apparitions of Your Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16819771) by [Mohini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mohini/pseuds/Mohini). 



_Обнулите его._  
  
Слова эхом отдаются где-то на границе сознания. Стоит ночь. Или раннее утро. То и другое? Возможно, он просто под землей, хотя напряжение редко бывает достаточно высоким, чтобы сбить его внутренние часы.  
  
Он твёрдо уверен только в одном: его накачали какой-то смесью из успокоительных, больше похожей на ведьминское варево, созданное псевдоврачами Пирса. Волны головокружения заставляют комнату качаться и крутиться, словно кораблик на беспокойной поверхности моря. Зрение вернулось, но с цветовосприятием ещё есть проблемы. Всё вокруг слишком яркое. Слишком резкое. Будет лучше держать глаза закрытыми. От звуков собственного дыхания под веками в темноте вспыхивают яркие звезды. Пройдёт. Всегда проходит.  
  
В глубине горла зудит от силиконовой трубки. Она должна обеспечить его питательными веществами в то время, когда он уже не в полном стазисе, но ещё и не пришёл в себя до конца. Вот только она усиливает тошноту всякий раз, когда он о ней вспоминает. При каждом глотательном движении она раздражает опухшие ткани, натирая их. В принципе, вполне можно сдержаться. Но под воздействием седатиков её труднее игнорировать. Неявная синестезия однозначно указывает на то, что среди препаратов был золпидем. Видеть звуки в теории куда приятнее, чем на самом деле.  
  
Здесь хотя бы стоит благословенная тишина. Любимая зверушка Гидры, точнее, её любимое полуразумное оружие привыкло, что после обнулений вокруг него вертятся белые халаты, суют в него трубки, выдергивают их, проверяют механику руки, предварительно накачав его парализаторами, чтобы предотвратить вспышку сопротивления. В первые годы он достаточно поотправлял их к праотцам, чтобы теперь ни один не приближался к нему без согласованных ограничений, физических и химических.  
  
На самой границе памяти колеблется чьё-то лицо. Имя на губах, которое он должен знать, но которое не знает. Изо всех сил он пытается вспомнить это лицо. Однако это лицо является неким триггером, скрытым так глубоко, что он стал частью его самого. Агент подозревает, что этот триггер был помещен внутрь него не кураторами. Горло сжимается, диафрагма резко дёргается вверх, прежде чем он успевает осознать это. Он скатывается с койки, приземляясь на четвереньки, и блюёт на бетонный пол.  
  
Всё-таки подвал, думает он, когда с каждым вдохом изо рта рвётся желчь. Из-за рвотных позывов трубка сдвигается в пищеводе вверх, и он подцепляет её пальцем и выдергивает из ноздри одним плавным движением. Никто не приходит, чтобы наказать его, так что он делает вывод, что находится под минимальным наблюдением, где бы ни был.  
  
Удаление раздражающей трубки либо ослабит тошноту, либо усилит её до предела. Спина выгибается, когда реализуется второй вариант, и изо рта рвётся поток мутной жидкости. Перед второй волной он даже не успевает перехватить глоток воздуха: густая питательная смесь с прогорклым привкусом искусственной ванили покидает его тело.  
  
Начинает болеть голова, тело сжимается ещё раз, и на этот раз следует пенящаяся желчь, после чего в желудке не остается вообще ничего, вот только ему требуется ещё некоторое время, чтобы осознать это. Ослабший и ошеломлённый, он перекатывается на бок. Воспоминание о том самом лице проступает сквозь мутную пелену текущих по венам препаратов. Настойчивое. Болезненное.  
  
Оставляя на металлической раме кровати вмятины от пальцев левой руки, он кое-как взбирается обратно на койку. Глаза закрываются, и он заставляет себя дышать медленнее, вспоминая, как учил кого-то вдыхать, чуть задерживать воздух и спокойно выдыхать, и эти почти ритуальные действия помогают ему полностью успокоиться.  
  
На мониторах техники наблюдают за тем, как Агент вновь впадает в глубокий сон человека после электрошока и приёма высокодозированного успокоительного. И в этом сне некий голос, известный ему только во сне, говорит, что идёт за ним. Это ложь. Уже очень, очень давно. В эту ложь Агент верит так же, как дети верят в сказки. Может, это неправда, но зато так знакомо, что вполне служит утешением.


End file.
